The Nightmare Invitation
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Sebuah toko bernama  'The Dream' s Invitation menyediakan benda apa pun yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan, namun penyelesaian itu harus dibayar dengan jiwa orang yg disayanginya, atau nyawanya sendiri...victim 2, Hinamori
1. Buku Ramalan Aglippa

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu adalah milik Tite Kubo sensei. **

**Kalo punya saya, akan saya buat Hitsugaya itu punya kakak dan kakaknya mati karena dia! (Itu mah fanfic elo dodol!)**

Hitsugaya itu adalah milik saya.

Ichigo juga.

Begitu pula dengan Byakuya XDD

**The Nightmare Invitation yang sebenarnya adalah milik:**

**Story: Rei Nekoshima sensei**

**Art: Akira Ootsuka sensei**

Noal itu punya saya XDD

Yang digaris miring kebanyakan Rukia POV.

ini fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus ^^

Cekidot cekidot~

.

.

.

.

_**The Nightmare Invitation.**_

_Sebuah toko bernama 'The Dream' s Invitation menyediakan benda apa pun yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan._

_Setiap orang yang berkunjung ketoko tersebut akan mendapatkan benda yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun, penyelesaian itu harus dibayar dengan jiwa orang yang dikasihinya, atau bahkan jiwanya sendiri_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Buku Ramalan Aglippa

.

.

.

.

Rukia memandang keluar jendela. Pandangannya tertumpu pada kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang tengah berguguran. Ia tersenyum.

"_Ah, musim semi sudah tiba. Anginnya hangat. ….Hahh…. Seandainya saja disaat seperti ini aku tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman bersama orang yang kusuka. Aku dan…."_

"Ichigoooo!"

Rukia tersentak tatkala mendengar sebuah suara nyempreng yang seakan menendang gendang telinganya itu.

Ia melihat seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda tengah menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut oranye cerah. Gadis itu membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah majalah remaja yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _in._

"Ada apa, Senna?" Tanya pemuda itu malas. Gadis itu menunjukkan majalah yang dibawanya.

"Lihat deh, Ichigo. Kata ramalan dimajalah ini, aku dan kamu lagi kasmaran berat lho!"

Ichigo mengambil majalah itu dan membacanya.

"Apaan nih? Tulis nama kamu dengan huruf Hiragana lalu dihitung jumlahnya…. Hahhh, majalah beginian kamu percaya…"

"Ini beneran kok!"

Rukia memandang mereka dengan iri. Lebih tepatnya ia memandang sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah beradu mulut dengan gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ketua OSIS disekolahnya, sekaligus orang yang sangat didambakannya.

"Kecentilan amat dia manggil Kurosaki dengan manja!"

"Rangiku?"

Rukia menoleh tatkala menyadari bahwa Rangiku Matsumoto, teman sebangkunya telah duduk disampingnya. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengomel-ngomel sambil menuding wajah Rukia.

"Kamu juga Rukia! Apa kamu mau membiarkan si Senna itu berbuat seenaknya?"

"A… apa maksudmu, Rangiku?"

"Kamu juga menyukai si Ichigo Kurosaki itu kan?"

"Kyaaa!" Rukia membekap mulut Rangiku dengan tangan kanannya.

""Jangan keras-keras Rangiku! Nanti dia dengar!"

Rangiku mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Ah, Rukia, kamu nggak perlu sungkan sama Senna! Mereka berdua kan nggak pacaran!"

"Aku tahu sih, tapi…."

"_Majalah yang dibawa Senna tadi sebenarnya sudah kubaca kemarin…. Aku juga telah meramal tingkat kecocokanku dengan Ichigo dan hasilnya….. 100 persen pacaran… aduhhhh… "_

"Dasar , kalau semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan ramalan, kita nggak perlu susah-susah hidup didunia kan?"

Kata-kata Rangiku itu seakan menusuk jantung Rukia. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Rangiku mengambil tasnya dari kolong meja dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Rukia mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kamu benci ramalan ya, Rangiku?" Tanya Rukia ditengah perjalanan. Rangiku hanya membuang nafas.

"Bukannya benci sih. Aku hanya tidak suka pada orang yang terlalu bergantung pada ramalan tanpa mau berusaha apapun. Itu artinya kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa bergantung kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap sahabat karibnya itu.

"_Benar sih… seandainya saja aku secantik Rangiku, aku pasti punya kepercayaan diri untuk membuka jalanku dan tentu saja punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka…. Sedangkan aku yang sekarang ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan apapun. Rasanya tidak salah kan kalau ramalan akan memberikan sedikit keberanian untukku?"_

"Nah, sampai jumpa Rukia." Rangiku berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia. Jalan rumah mereka memang berbeda. Ia terus melangkah sambil merenung. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet sesuatu.

Sebuah toko dengan bangunan yang nampak kuno.

Didepan toko itu terpampang dengan jelas sebuah papan nama dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"The Dream's Invitation…" Gumam Rukia.

Kakinya melangkah sendiri mendekati toko itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam toko.

Seorang pria dengan topi berwarna hijau-putih menyambutnya ketika ia masuk kedalam toko.

"Selamat datang di Dream's Invitation. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya pria itu sopan.

"Eh? Itu aku…." Rukia menjadi bingung sendiri tatkala menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam toko itu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Kisuke Urahara. Aku adalah pemilik toko ini. Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Emmm anu sebenarnya ini toko apa ya?" Rukia merasa malu ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu ini toko apa tapi malah masuk dengan seenaknya.

"Toko ini bernama Dream's Invitation. Toko yang menjual barang-barang yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan."

"Kei…nginan?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Benar. Apapun keinginanmu, bisa dikabulkan dengan salah satu benda ditoko ini. " Urahara mengarahkan tangannya pada benda-benda yang tersusun rapi didalam toko itu.

Rukia memandang seluruh benda-benda itu. Sebuah buku membuatnya tertarik. Ia pun menghampiri buku yang tertutup debu tebal itu.

"Ini buku apa? Tulisan disampulnya ini artinya apa?" Tanyanya sembari membersihkan debu disampul buku itu. Urahara menghampirinya.

"Itu adalah huruf khusus teknik sihir dan buku ini adalah buku ramalan angka Gumatoria. Ini adalah salah satu karya seorang guru sihir besar diabad keenam belas bernama Aglippa."

Rukia memandang buku itu. Tangannya membelai sampul buku yang terbuat dari beludru lembut.

"Buku ramalan?"

"Benar sekali. Hal-hal yang diramalkan buku ini seratus persen tepat."

"Be…betulkah…?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku bohong kau tidak usah bayar kok."

Rukia memutuskan untuk membeli buku itu. Ketika ia bertanya berapa harganya, pria itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah dibayar sekarang. Kalau impianmu telah terkabul, barulah kau boleh membayarnya."

"Ah, terimakasih." Rukia membungkuk dihadapan pria itu sekali.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu kok."

Rukia memandang pemlik toko itu. Ia memancarkan aura keramahan yang kuat.

"Tapi ingat satu hal…." Kata pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa…?"

"Cara meramal dengan buku ni sangatlah mudah. Hanya saja, kau harus melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebab semua yang diramalkan buku ini pasti jadi kenyataan…"

Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan pergi.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, ya!" Kata pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Urahara-san."

Urahara masih tersenyum saat tiba-tiba dibelakangnya muncul sesosok gadis berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna lavender tua. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu? Darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu, Kisuke?"

Urahara menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkannya kelengan bajunya yang panjang sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan aku berkata seperti itu?"

Gadis itu melangkah kedalam toko.

"Tentu saja sangat salah. Karena kau tahu, orang yang mengambil barang dari toko kita tidak akan pernah diberkati, oleh mahluk bernama Tuhan itu…."

.

.

.

.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya buku bersampul merah itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja belajarnya. Ia duduk diatas kursi dan mulai membuka buku itu.

"Hmmm menurut petunjuknya… mula-mula aku harus menuliskan namaku dan nama orang yang ingin kuketahui nasibnya dengan huruf latin…. Lalu, dari huruf latin tadi harus diubah menjadi huruf sihir ini. Kemudian huruf-huruf sihir harus diganti dengan angka peruntungan nasib dan dijumlahkan…."

Rukia menjalankan intruksi dalam buku itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Batinnya ragu, benarkah dengan melakukan hal ini ia bisa mengetahui nasibnya?

"….Hm…. dari angka-angka yang dijumlahkan tadi, aku bisa mengetahui peruntunganku…."

Rukia mulai membolak-balik buku itu dan mencari halaman yang sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Ia terkejut saat melihat hasil ramalannya.

_**Dalam waktu dekat ini kamu akan didekatinya secara tiba-tiba dan kalian tidak akan terpisahkan untuk selamanya.**_

"A… apa…? Ini mustahilkan?"

Gadis itu melengos dari kursinya. Wajahnya yang manis memerah.

"Ukhh… bodohnya aku… kok percaya yang beginian ya?"

Rukia menatap buku itu.

"Semoga benar-benar jadi kenyataan ya…."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat ia tengah berlari terburu-buru karena telat masuk kelas, ia menabrak seseorang. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia tabrak itu adalaah Ichigo.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa kan Rukia?"Tanya pemuda itu sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa kok…Ichi…go…" Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

Rukia segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berhamburan dilantai. Ichigo turut membantunya.

"Eh, ini kan novelnya Robert A. Heinlein? Jadi kamu juga suka novel karyanya ya?" Tanya Ichigo bersemangat. Ia memegang novel milik Rukia yang ikut terjatuh tadi.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Enggg aku suka Science Fiction. Aku juga punya beberapa karyanya yang lain…"

"Benarkah? Boleh aku pinjam? Aku juga suka Heinlein tapi ada beberapa bukunya yang belum aku baca."

"Tentu saja. Lusa kubawakan, ya?"

"Terimakasih, Rukia!" Ichigo menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Rukia blushing.

"Ichigo, kemana aja sih kamu! Pertemuan OSISnya mau mulai tahu!" Bentak seorang gadis pada Ichigo. Gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda.

"Ah maaf Senna, aku lupa. Bye Rukia!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia dan berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Sekilas, Rukia melihat Senna mendelik padanya. Namun gadis itu akhirnya pergi begitu saja menyusul Ichigo.

"Wah hebat juga kau Rukia. Salut deh." Rangiku menggamit pundaknya.

"Apaan sih Rangiku." Tanyanya sebal dengan wajah masih memerah.

Rangiku hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Hmmm, gimana kalau kita ngadain kencan ganda?"

"Eeh?"

Rangiku berbisik ditelinga Rukia.

"Gini, aku bakal ngajak pacarku, si Gin. Kamu ajak si Ichigo juga. Terus entar kita pisah jalan biar kalian bisa berduaan. Ide yang bagus kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah Rukia. Hanya inilah kesempatanmu untuk berbicara banyak dengan Kurosaki tanpa harus diganggu Senna. Tenang aja, Kurosaki pasti mau kalo aku yang minta. Kita kan teman sejak kecil."

"Baiklah…."

"Ok, jadi besok datang jam 10 pagi ditaman Karakura ya. Jangan terlambat lho!"

"Terimakasih ya, Rangiku."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

Rukia menunggu dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Ia sudah mencuci rambutnya kemarin. Ia juga telah mengenakan baju barunya yang baru saja dibelikan sang ibu minggu lalu. Gadis itu mengecek jam tangannya.

Baru pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Rupanya ia datang terlalu cepat.

"Duhh…. Gimana nih? Nanti aku harus ngomong apa ke Ichigo? Gimana nih…?" Rukia bergumam gelisah. Tiba-tiba, dari arah gerbang taman, ia melihat sesosok pemuda.

Ichigo.

"Ah, I… Ichigo…? Anu si Rangiku belum datang, jadi…."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut.

"I…Ichigo….?"

"Kita akan bersama selamanya…" Kata pemuda itu pelan. Rukia tersentak kaget.

"_Semua yang diramalkan buku ini pasti jadi kenyataan…"_

"_**Dalam waktu dekat ini kamu akan didekatinya secara tiba-tiba dan kalian tidak akan terpisahkan untuk selamanya."**_

Ucapan pria pemilik toko dan hasil ramalan yang ia dapatkan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepala Rukia.

"_Benar, semua yang diramalkan pasti jadi kenyataan…"_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia balas memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"….Iya, Ichigo…. Kita takkan terpisahkan, selamanya….."

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Gin kamu kok telat banget sih jemputnya! Kan kasihan si Rukia dia pasti udah nunggu lama disana!" Gerutu Rangiku pada pemuda berambut silver disampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Maaf, Rangiku. Tadi aku ada urusan penting…"

"Huhh!"

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan ditaman yang sepi itu. Ia menarik lengan baju Gin dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon Flamboyant yang tumbuh subur disana.

"Kenapa sih, Ran?" Tanya Gin heran. Rangiku menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir.

"Ssshhh…. Itu si Rukia sama Ichigo."

Gin mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan Rangiku. Ia menyeringai.

"Wah, nampaknya gadis itu tidak sepolos yang kau kira, Ran."

Rangiku menginjak kaki Gin dengan kesal, membuat pemuda itu menjerit pelan.

Ia tersenyum-senyum dan menarik Gin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hebat Rukia-chan. Kutunggu laporanmu besok ya!"

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo..." Rukia menghampiri pemuda berambut oranye itu. Pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo ramah. Senna yang berada tepat disamping pemuda itu menekuk alisnya dan memandang Rukia sebal.

"Ini, buku Heinlein yang aku janjikan padamu." Rukia menyerahkan buku bersampul hijau muda itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Wah, makasih ya."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Oh iya, hari minggu nanti kita mau kemana Ichigo?" Tanyanya riang. Ichigo menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Hari minggu?"

"Iya, kemarin kan kita udah janji minggu depan mau jalan-jalan. Aku sih maunya ke museum di Ueno…"

"T… tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan kemarin? Kemarin aku pergi dengan orangtuaku."

"Eh, tapi kemarin kan…."

"Ahahaha! Pasti kamu mimpi deh! Ya ampun, mimpi dikirain nyata. Kasihan banget deh." Celetuk Senna sembari tertawa keras.

"Bo…bohong…."

Rukia merasa sangat dipermalukan. Ia berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya padahal jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai. Didepan pintu ia menabrak Rangiku.

"Ru… Rukia…? Kenapa?"

Rukia tidak menggubris gadis itu dan berlari pergi, airmatanya mulai menetes. Rangiku menghampiri Ichigo yang diam mematung dan Senna yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya marah. Senna menjawab sambil tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, bodoh sekali dia. Masa dia bermimpi kencan sama Ichigo dan mengira itu nyata! Hahaha!"

Rangiku menatap Senna tajam.

"Itu memang benar kok. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya kemarin."

"A…apa…?" Ichigo memegang pundak Rangiku. Tangannya gemetar.

Rangiku menepis tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan berlagak nggak tahu deh! Aku lihat kemarin kalian berdua pelukan tahu!"

Ichigo jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa Ichigo…?" Tanya Senna cemas. Ichigo memegang kepalanya.

"Itu… itu bukan aku! Mungkin itu adalah kakakku yang hilang 3 tahun lalu!"

.

.

.

.

Rukia melangkah menuju The Dream's Invitation. Ia meletakkan buku itu diteras toko sambil menangis.

"Seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada benda seperti ini. Seharusnya aku….."

Tiba-tiba, dikaca etalase toko muncul bayangan seorang pemuda. Rukia kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"I…Ichigo… kenapa kamu kesini? Kenapa kamu mengejarku!" Katanya histeris. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Pemuda itu memeluknya lembut. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya…." Bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Rukia.

Rukia balas memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Jangan-jangan, karena ada Senna ya? Jadi kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak kamu salah. Karena pemuda itu, **BUKANLAH** Ichigo."

Urahara muncul dari dalam toko. Ia menggenggam buku ramalan itu.

"A… apa….?" Rukia menoleh kepada pria itu. 'Ichigo' masih memeluknya erat.

Urahara membuka lembaran buku itu dan membacanya sambil menyeringai.

"Rukia, kamu melakukan kesalahan dalam mengubah huruf latin menjadi huruf sihir dan kalau dibaca huruf ini berbunyi 'Hichigo'. Nama kakak kembar Ichigo yang telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?" Rukia memandang pemuda didepannya dan menjerit keras. Tubuh pemuda itu mulai membusuk, bola matanya lepas dari rongga tengkorak kepalanya, belatung-belatung bergelayutan ditubuh pemuda itu.

"Khukhukhu, sudah kubilang kamu harus hati-hati kan?" Kata Urahara sambil tertawa kejam.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"_**Kita akan bersama, selamanya….."**_

.

* * *

Nah, selesai sudah?

Ini bukan Oneshoot lho~

Ini harusnya berchapter tapi tiap chapter ceritanya beda.

Mungkin mii bakal ngapdet fanfict ini cuma kalo ada ide aja XDD

Oh iya, Nightmare Invitation itu adalah sebuah manga lama lho~

Gambarnya masih jadul and lawas-lawas gitu XD

Tapi yang namanya maniak buku mau diapain lagi?

Selain Nightmare Invitation, Mii juga suka sama Pengantin Demos dan komik-komik jadul misteri lainnya .

Soalnya kalo komik Jadul itu adegan bloody-bloodynya nggak disensor (berburu komik jadul)

Lagipula kalo ada komik jadul yang nggak laku harganya bisa turun drastis lho~

Terakhir Mii beli sekilonya (?) lima ribu.. (PLAKKK!)

Bohong!

Terakhir mii beli sepuluh ribu dapet empat!

Wakakakakaka XDD

(lho kok malah curhat?)

Mii udah berusaha ngubah fic ini dengan cerita aslinya~

Banyak banget cuma jalan ceritanya aja yang sama

Lalala~

Mii minta maaf soal kata-kata si Yoruichi yang diatas itu ya T^T.

Soalnya mereka kan iblis?

Ah pokoknya review sajalah~ m 0m


	2. Pisau operasi Gallen

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**The Nightmare Invitation yang sebenarnya adalah milik:**

**Story: Rei Nekoshima sensei**

**Art: Akira Ootsuka sensei**

Noal itu punya saya XDD

.

.

_**The Nightmare Invitation.**_

_Sebuah toko bernama 'The Dream' s Invitation menyediakan benda apa pun yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan._

_Setiap orang yang berkunjung ketoko tersebut akan mendapatkan benda yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun, penyelesaian itu harus dibayar dengan jiwa orang yang dikasihinya, atau bahkan jiwanya sendiri_

.  
#Chapter 2

.

Pisau Operasi Galen.

.

Pair: Hitsuhina.

.

Victim 2.  
Hinamori.

.  
.

"Shiro-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat dan disanggul atas berjalan, setengah berlari, menghampiri seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah menyeka keringat didahinya dengan tangan.  
Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.  
Seragam sepak bola yang dikenakannya basah sampai kepunggung.  
Gadis itu menyerahkan handuk kecil padanya dan tersenyum.  
"Pertandingan yang hebat, Shiro-chan. Kau dan timmu menang lagi dari SMA Karakura."  
"Air." Kata pemuda itu singkat tanpa mempedulikan pujian si gadis.  
Gadis bermata hazel itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan botol air mineral yang masih tersegel kepada pemuda dihadapannya.  
Toushiro Hitsugaya, nama pemuda itu, membuka segel botol itu dan menenggak isinya sampai tersisa setengahnya.  
Tak lama kemudian terlihat ia menyiramkan sisa air dalam botol itu keatas rambut silvernya yang terasa lengket oleh peluh.  
"Kamu hebat Ichigo!" Tiba- tiba sebuah suara manis namun tegas menyentak telinga pemuda itu.  
Ia menoleh dan menatap lapangan luas dibelakang punggungnya.  
Ia nampak termenung.  
Gadis bermata hazel yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu turut memperhatikan apa yang dilihat si pemuda.  
Seorang gadis.  
Gadis bermata lavender dan berambut raven pekat.  
Gadis itu tengah tersenyum dan menyerahkan sekotak honey-lemon kepada pemuda berambut oranye yang memakai seragam tim lawan.  
"Kuchiki-san tetap cantik seperti biasanya ya..." Gumam gadis bercepol itu pelan.  
Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar perkataan si gadis.  
Dilihatnya senyum kecut gadis itu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.  
"Jangan pedulikan dia... Dia adalah masa lalu. Aku bersamamu sekarang, Momo Hinamori..." Ucap pemuda itu diselingi senyum khasnya. Senyum yang dingin dan seakan dipaksakan.  
Hinamori tersenyum lebar.  
"Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, aku sudah buatkan bekal makan siang, lho. Dan apa kau tahu, dessertnya puding semangka!" Katanya bersemangat. Ia sangat tahu makanan kesukaan kekasihnya itu.  
Hitsugaya mengacak rambut si gadis pelan dan tersenyum tipis.  
"Baiklah, tunggu aku di atap sekolah. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."  
"Iya!"  
Gadis itu berlalu pergi.  
Perlahan, senyum diwajah Hitsugaya memudar.  
Digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa tatkala melihat sepasang kekasih lain yang tengah bermesraan ditengah lapangan sana.  
Alisnya tertekuk dan matanya menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.  
"Rukia..."

.  
-Krad Hikari vi Titania-

.  
"Shiro-chan, kau lama sekali!" Sapa Hinamori pada Hitsugaya yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.  
Rambut pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.  
"Bukan Shiro-chan... Namaku Hitsugaya..." Hitsugaya duduk dihadapan Hinamori yang mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Diserahkannya satu kepada Hitsugaya.  
"Nah, yang ini bagian Shiro-chan, habiskan ya!"  
Pemuda itu hanya ber'he-eh' ria dan mulai memakan bentou buatan kekasihnya dengan lahap.  
Bagaimana pun juga pertandingan tadi menguras tenaganya dan itu membuatnya merasa lapar.  
Hinamori tersenyum melihat tingkah 'Shiro-chan'nya yang seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.  
"Rasanya... Aku masih tidak percaya... Kalau aku bisa menjadi pacar Toushiro..."  
Hitsugaya menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Hinamori. Wajah gadis itu sudah berwarna merah padam.  
"Apa yang kau katakan sih?"  
"Habisnya... Aku nggak secantik Kuchiki-san... Aku juga tidak punya bakat spesial... Rasanya sulit percaya kalau orang sepintar dan sehebat Toushiro bisa menjadi pasanganku..."  
"Aku tidak sehebat yang kau kira... Aku juga punya kelemahan..."  
Hitsugaya melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya.  
Hinamori menatap pemuda itu. Sudah seminggu ini mereka berpacaran, dan sudah sangat banyak hinaan yang ia terima dari gadis-gadis penggemar Hitsugaya.  
'Seandainya saja aku seperti Kuchiki-san yang cantik dan juga tegas, mereka pasti tidak akan mencelaku...' Pikirnya sedih.  
Ia menatap Hitsugaya dan menyadari bahwa sumpit pemuda itu berhenti di udara. Mata tealnya menatap ke bangunan sekolah lain disebelahnya.  
Hinamori kemudian sadar bahwa yang ditatap pemuda itu adalah gadis yang berdiri di atap gedung SMA Soul Society.  
Gadis bermata lavender dan berambut raven.  
Lamat- lamat terdengar suara nyanyian yang begitu indah. Suara yang berasal dari mulut si gadis.  
'Lagi-lagi begini...' Bisik Hinamori dalam hati.  
Hitsugaya memang sering terpaku saat melihat Rukia, mantan kekasih yang pernah mengkhianatinya.

Hinamori menggamit lengan pemuda itu.

"Toushiro…"

Hitsugaya tersentak dan menatap gadis dihadapannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang bagi Hinamori Nampak seperti sebuah kepalsuan.

"Maaf-maaf..."

Pemuda itu lantas menceritakan pertandingan nya tadi. Seperti berusaha mengalihkan Hinamori dari hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan.

Tiba- tiba bel berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah bel masuk." Ucap Hinamori. Ia segera merapikan kotak bekal bawaannya dengan terburu- buru.

"Tenang saja, besok kan hari libur nasional. Ukitake-sensei pasti tidak akan memarahimu kalau terlambat kekelas." Hitsugaya membantu gadis itu merapikan kotak bentou nya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah walau begitu aku tidak ingin terlambat, Shiro- chan."

"To-u-shi-ro." Eja Hitsugaya kesal.

Hinamori tertawa. Gadis itu mencium kening pemuda yang memang lebih pendek darinya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya.

Hitsugaya memandang gadis itu hingga tak tampak lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan bergumam.

"Kuchiki…"

.

Hinamori melangkah riang. Ia membayangkan wajah Hitsugaya saat berbicara dengannya tadi. Ia tersenyum tersipu- sipu sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan pandangan bingung orang- orang kepadanya.

Ditengah perjalanannya, ia melihat seseorang. Gadis dengan rambut hitam dan mata kecubung.

Rukia.

Gadis itu terlihat menarik lengan baju seorang pemuda berambut orange. Si pemuda menghempaskan gadis itu ke trotoar. Wajah si gadis Nampak terluka.

"Ya ampun… apa yang terjadi?" Pekik Hinamori kecil. Ia meringis melihat darah yang mengucur dari dahi Rukia.

Tiba- tiba seorang pemuda lain datang dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut putih itu menghajar pemuda berambut orange.

"_Toushiro?" _

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Rukia masih Nampak meringis kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda berambut orange itu pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Rukia, ia menaiki motor Ninjanya dan pergi menjauh.

Hinamori tertegun.

Ia melihat Hitsugaya menolong Rukia dan memapahnya pergi.

Hinamori mengikuti mereka.

Ternyata mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana tak jauh dari situ. Hinamori hanya terdiam di hadapan rumah itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang Toushiro lakukan? Kenapa ia ada di tempat tadi? Itu bukan jalan ke rumahnya…"

Gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Hitsugaya menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah termenung di depan jendela kelas. Suasana kelas saat itu agak sepi karena telah waktu istirahat.

Ia menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Hinamori? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu terkejut dan menoleh kesamping, wajah manis Hitsugaya menyapanya.

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget melihat wajah Hinamori yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

"Hinamori? Apa kau sakit?"  
"Engg… tidak, aku tidak apa- apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja. Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Toushiro…"

"Tentang apa…?"

Hinamori menunduk, jari- jarinya saling dikaitkan satu dengan yang lain.

"Dua hari yang lalu… aku melihatmu menolong Kuchiki- san…"

Mata Hitsugaya melebar.

"Bagaimana…"

Hinamori memotong kalimat pemuda itu, dan melanjutkan.

"Aku melihatnya, yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki- san dan Kuchiki-san?"

Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Lapangan sepak bola terlihat jelas dari tempat itu. Ia menarik nafas.

"Mereka putus dua hari yang lalu."

Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Kurosaki yang ingin mengakhirinya… Kuchiki menolak, dan… yah seperti yang kau lihat…."

Hinamori menunduk sedih.

"Walau mereka putus, tapi Hitsugaya-kun tidak akan kembali pada Kuchiki- san kan?"

Hitsugaya menatap gadis disampingnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali gadis itu memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-san'. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, Momo…. Aku milikmu sekarang…."

Hinamori menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Janji?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Iya, aku berjanji…"

Hinamori tersenyum kembali.

"Ciee ciee.. masih pagi Mas, Mbak~ mesra- mesraan melulu~" Terdengar sindiran dari arah pintu. Rupanya teman- teman mereka yang lain telah dating dari kantin. Hitsugaya menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Terserah kita dong. Lagipula siapa yang mesra- mesraan, heh?"

"Hahaha, anak kecil udah berani pacaran. Aku laporin emakmu nanti." Ejek Renji pada Hitsugaya.

Pemuda pendek itu mengejar Renji dan berusaha melemparnya dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Hinamori tertawa.

"Aku percaya padamu Toushiro- kun"

.

"Ukh…. Toilet toilet toilet…." Gumam Hinamori kecil. Ia segera masuk kedalam toilet dan memasuki salah satu biliknya.

"Hah…. gara- gara kebanyakan minum jus tadi aku jadi kebelet pipis deh…." UCapnya pada diri sendiri. Saat akan membuka pintu biliknya, ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di depan wastafel.

"Eh, udah denger belum? Ichigo dan Kuchiki putus lho…"

Mendengar kata 'Kuchiki' Hinamori mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, masa? Berarti Ichi jomblo dong? Wah, patut jadi inceran tuh!"

"Hahaha, enak aja. Aku juga mau kali. Oh iya, ceweknya sebelumnya, si Kuchiki itu katanya malah deket lagi sama mantannya, Hitsugaya dari tim sepak bola."

"Eh, yang bener? Bukannya si unyil itu udah punya pacar?"

"Yah siapa yang tahu? Mungkin aja kan kalau Hitsugaya mutusin pacarnya yang sekarang? Soalnya kalau dibandingin ya, Kuchiki dan Hinamori itu seperti langit dan bumi. Beda jauh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat sendiri deh. Kuchiki-san itu cantik, pinter nyanyi, dan punya banyak fans. Sedangkan Hinamori?"

"Tapi dia 'kan pintar?"

"Haaahh, kalau Cuma menang di otak aja sih mustahil bisa ngalahin cewek seperti Kuchiki-san."

"Ah, ada- ada aja… Tapi bener juga sih kata- katamu. Eh, balik ke kelas yuk. Masa kita ngerumpi di WC?"

"Oh iya ya, hahaha."

Kedua gadis itu meninggalkan toilet dengan tertawa sambil melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

Hinamori Nampak lemas. Ia membuka pintu bilik toilet itu dan menatap wajahnya di cermin toilet.

Ia mulai menangis.

"Mereka benar… Aku nggak secantik Kuchiki-san…. Aku nggak akan pernah bisa lebih dari dia…."

Gadis itu mengambil tisu sebanyak yang mampu tangannya genggam dan menghapus airmatanya. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin siapa pun tahu bahwa ia habis menangisi dirinya sendiri.

.

Hitsugaya memandang langit.

Hatinya berkecamuk.

Kemarin, Rukia datang kerumahnya.

Gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

dan...

Menginginkan untuk kembali pada dirinya...

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Ia sungguh masih mencintai Rukia seperti dulu, tapi kini ia memeiliki Hinamori yang mulai menggantikan keberadaan Rukia dihatinya. Orang yang benar- benar mencintainya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan..."

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang.

Namun cahayanya tertutupi oleh awan- awan kelabu yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari pandangan mahluk- mahluk di bawahnya.

Termasuk satu mahluk berambut hitam yang digulung ke atas.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sesuram angit diatas sana.

Ia berjalan lunglai. Suara- suara di sekitarnya bagaikan dengungan tawon yang membuatnya pusing.

Ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat percakapan gadis- gadis di toilet tadi.

"_Mungkin aja kan kalau Hitsugaya mutusin pacarnya yang sekarang? Soalnya kalau dibandingin ya, Kuchiki dan Hinamori itu seperti langit dan bumi. Beda jauh."_

"Aku tahu…." Katanya murung.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah ke jalan raya. Sebuah Toyota Avanza berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan.

"AWAAAAASSSSS!"

Hinamori tersadarkan oleh teriakan itu. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa maut telah menunggunya.

Tiba- tiba, seseorang memeluknya dan menariknya kea rah trotoar sehingga ia lolos dari tangan _dewa kematian_.

"Kau tidak apa- apa?"

Hinamori membuka matanya. Nampak seorang perempuan berkulit hitam dan berambut keunguan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya- tanya.

"A-aku tidak apa- apa…" Jawab gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Ia melihat kebelakang dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila perempuan itu tidak menolongnya.

"Kamu juga sih, ngapain melamun di tengah jalan? Bahaya tahu!" Perempuan itu membentaknya. Hinamori menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir dan ia menangis terisak- isak dihadapan perempuan itu.

"Eh-eh? Kenapa kau menangis sih? Aduh…. Cup cup cup, tenang dong…." Perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

"Aku…. Aku…."

Perempuan itu merasakan bahwa orang- orang disekitar situ memperhatikan mereka. Ia pun membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Dimana rumahmu? Akan aku antarkan kau pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang…" Jawab Hinamori pelan. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Entah karena takut atau terbawa perasaan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Sudah sudah, kita ketempatku saja, ya? Tempatnya dekat kok. Ayolah berhenti menangis."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk. Perempuan itu pun merangkul pundaknya dan membimbing jalan gadis itu karena kakinya nampak masih gemetar.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hinamori menatap bangunan di hadapannya.

Sebuah toko berasitektur kuno dengan papan nama toko yang begitu indah.

"The Dreams Invitation? Pengundang impian? " Tanya Hinamori pada perempuan disebelahnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Benar ini rumahku. Tempat ini sekaligus toko barang antik. Apa kau berminat untuk masuk?"

Untuk sejenak Hinamori nampak ragu. Namun sesuatu dari toko itu menarik perhatiannya. Entah apa itu.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah."

Mereka memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pria bertopi belang- belang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Wah, Yoruichi. Kau membawa seorang pelanggan rupanya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tidak juga, ia yang ingin datang kemari." Balas perempuan yang ternyata bernama Yoruichi itu. Ia masuk kedalam pintu diruangan itu dan meninggalkan Hinamori bersama pria tadi..

Hinamori mengedarkan pandangannya. Begitu banyak barang yang terlihat aneh dimatanya berada ditempat itu.

Pria bertopi aneh itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nona? Kau nampak tidak sedih."

Hinamori menunduk. Sebenarnya ia malu untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ia menatap pria itu. Senyumnya nampak sangat ramah.

Pria itu menarikkan sebuah kursi di dekat mejanya.

"Silahkan duduk, nona. Aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu."

Hinamori duduk dengan ragu- ragu di kursi kayu itu. Tiba- tiba Yoruichi kembali dengan tiga buah cangkir dan sepiring kue kering, serta sebuah teko yang nampaknya berisi teh.

"Minumlah, supaya kau lebih rileks." Yoruichi menuangkan teh disebuah cangkir dan menyodorkannya pada Hinamori.

Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan meniup- niup sedikit teh nya, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kisuke Urahara. Aku adalah pemilik toko ini, sedangkan wanita ini adalah Shihouin Yoruichi. Dia pembant…. Maksudku asistenku di toko." Jelas Urahara dengan sedikit mengubah kata yang ia ucapkan ketika Yoruichi menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ah iya, namaku Momo Hinamori, salam kenal. Dan terimakasih untuk pertolongan Yoruichi-san tadi." Kata Hinamori sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah."

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi masalahmu nona Hinamori? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Hinamori menceritakan semua yang mengganjal batinnya. Tentang Hitsugaya, tentang Rukia, tentang kemungkinan Hitsugaya mencampakkannya dan kembali pada Rukia, tentang dirinya yang kalah cantik dengan Rukia dan semua yang menjadi unek- uneknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lancar sekali untuk bercerita pada pria itu.

Urahara hanya mengangguk- ngangguk.

"Jadi, intinya kau merasa bahwa pacarmu akan kembali pada mantannya yang lebih cantik darimu? Dan kau tidak mau itu terjadi?"

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku punya barang yang bisa membantumu disini."

"Eh? Barang yang bisa membantuku?"

Urahara tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti kau lihat? Tempat ini adalah toko. Dan tempat ini bukan toko biasa, melainkan toko yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan seseorang. Dan tentunya alat untuk memenuhi keinginanmu ada disini."

"Be-benarkah? Ta-tapi keinginanku kan…."

"Menjadi lebih cantik, kan? Tentu saja ada. Bahkan kau tidak perlu operasi plastik untuk itu."

Hinamori nampak terkejut. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Urahara membuka sebuah kotak seukuran buku tulis yang ada disebelahnya. Nampak beberapa pisau didalamnya.

"Dengan ini."

Pria itu mengambil salah satu pisau itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Pisau ini, adalah salah satu pisau milik Galen. Pangeran para dokter pada jaman Yunani Kuno. Ia telah melakukan berbagai macam operasi yang bahkan mustahil dilakukan selama dua milenium terakhir. Seorang dokter yang sangat berpengaruh di Eropa."

"Lalu, apa fungsi dari pisau itu?"

"Kalau aku lihat, kau sebenarnya sudah cukup cantik. Hanya saja ada beberapa bekar cacar di wajahmu, dan kau perlu mengurangi sedikit volume lemak ditubuhmu, maaf."

Hinamori menggeleng.

"Tidak apa- apa. Itu adalah kenyataan."

"Lalu, untuk dapat menghilangkan semua hal itu dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan mungkin saja, pacarmu sudah direbut oleh gadis bernama Rukia saat itu. Tentunya kau tidak mau menunggu selama itu bukan?"

"Tidak." Kata Hinamori tegas. Hatinya mulai memanas.

"Nah, pisau ini bisa _menghilangkan _semua hal yang tidak kau inginkan ditubuhmu. Kau tinggal memotong saja bagian itu dengan pisau ini."

Hinamori terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

Urahara tertawa pelan.

"Tidak tidak. Semua benda disini memiliki keistimewaan masing- masing. Dan pisau ini juga. Keistimewaan dari pisau ini adalah…." Urahara menancapkan pisau itu ditangannya dan menggerakkannya seperti mengupas apel.

"Ap…."

Urahara tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan lapisan daging yang ia kupas dari tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak akan menimbulkan rasa sakit atau luka pada bagian yang dipotong…."

Hinamori ternganga. Urahara menyerahkan pisau itu padanya.

"Ambillah, semoga itu bisa menolongmu."

Hinamori menerima pisau itu dan menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Berapa harganya?"

Urahara tertawa. Ia mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu kau bayar sekarang, kalau dia sudah berguna untukmu barulah kau bisa membayarnya."

Hinamori berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Urahara.

"Terimakasih banyak Urahara-san."

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja ingat satu hal."

Hinamori mendongak.

"Apa itu?"

"Pisau ini tidak menyukai keserakahan. Kalau kau serakah, ia akan berbalik mencelakaimu."

Hinamori tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, ibuku pasti cemas. Permisi." Gadis itu keluar dari toko dengan gembira.

"Sampai jumpa..."

"_Dineraka_."

Urahara menoleh. Yoruichi nampak tidur- tiduran disofa.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, bisa juga…."

.

* * *

Sampai dirumahnya, Hinamori segera menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membuka bajunya dan menatap dirinya dicermin toilet.

"Mulai hari ini, tak ada lagi Momo Hinamori yang lebih buruk dari Rukia Kuchiki…. Mulai besok, akulah putrinya…."

.

* * *

"Waw..."  
"Siapa dia?"  
"Gila, bening banget!"  
Pemuda- pemuda itu melihat ke satu titik. Kepada seorang gadis yang berjalan ditengah lapangan upacara.  
Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya nampak sangat sempurna. Mata yang besar dan indah, hidung yang bangir, serta bibir yang tipis namun terukir sempurna diwajahnya.  
Dengan ringannya ia melangkah.  
Pinggangnya yang ramping terlihat begitu menggoda. Ditambah lagi dengan tonjolan menggiurkan dibagian depan kemejanya.  
Siswa dan siswi ditempat itu terpana. Seorang murid mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hey, boleh kenalan nggak?" Katanya sembari cengengesan.  
Gadis itu menatapnya.  
"Kenalan? Apakah kau lupa padaku, Kira?"  
"Eh? Hi-Hinamori...?"  
Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan pergi meninggalkan si pemuda yang masih terdiam tak percaya ditempatnya.

"Eh, udah tau belum? Cewek yang tadi itu ternyata Hinamori lho."  
"Yang bener? Gile, kok bisa cantik gitu si Hinamori?"  
"Operasi plastik, kali."  
"Mungkin aja."  
Hitsugaya mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya dengan gusar.  
"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Hinamori?"  
Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut lurus sebahu melangkah kedalam kelas. Hitsugaya terbelalak.

"Hinamori…?"

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum kebanggaan yang entah mengapa terlihat memuakkan di benak Hitsugaya.

"Hai, Toushiro-kun. Selamat pagi." Kata gadis itu ramah. Hitsugaya hanya mengerutkan alisnya.  
"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu, Hinamori?"  
"Ada apa apanya? Aku hanya tidak memakai cepolan itu saja kok."  
Gadis itu mengibaskan sedikit rambut hitamnya dengan tangan kanannya.  
"Tapi..."  
Hinamori menaruh tasnya dimeja. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata Turquoise itu dengan pandangan lembut.  
"Semuanya demi Toushiro... Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap menjadi milikku..."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak ada kok."  
Percakapan mereka terhenti tatkala bel berbunyi nyaring. Menyudahi percakapan mereka dengan paksa.  
Membuat Hitsugaya terpaksa menyimpan pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari menjadi begitu membahagiakan bagi Hinamori.

Semua pria mendambakannya. Semua wanita iri padanya.

Impiannya untuk menjadi 'Sang Putri' telah tercapai.

Tak lupa ia melakukan 'perawatan' dengan pisau operasi itu setiap minggu.

Setiap minggu ada saja yang ia ubah dari wajah maupun tubuhnya.

Akal sehatnya seakan dibutakan oleh hal yang disebut 'kesempurnaan'

_Membuatnya lupa, akan syarat yang diucapkan pemilik toko padanya._

.

* * *

Suatu hari, ia dan Hitsugaya tengah makan siang di sebuah kafe.

Seperti biasa para laki- laki mulai terbengong- bengong, takjub akan kecantikannya.

Hinamori tersenyum pada mereka. Dengan sedikit nakal ia mengedipkan matanya sedikit.

Hitsugaya menatap semua itu dengan gusar. Pemuda itu membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku, tidak suka ini…."

"Eh? Ada apa Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa kita tidak bisa lagi bersama…."

Hinamori terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau yang sekarang…."

Pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih terkaget- kaget.

"Tungg…."

Hitsugaya telah menghilang dibalik pintu kafe. Wajahnya nampak kecewa.

Hinamori segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju toilet.

Ditatapnya wajah cantiknya dicermin.

"Apa? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa lagi yang kurang? Pasti aku kurang cantik, Toushiro pasti menginginkan gadis yang lebih cantik lagi. Aku harus jadi lebih cantik, benar, lebih cantik!"

Ia mengambil pisau operasi dari dalam tasnya dengan panik. Digoreskannya pisau itu pada kulit wajahnya. Berusaha membuat wajahnya lebih sempurna lagi.

Namun.

"AAAAAAA!"

Pisau itu tidak berfungsi selayaknya.

Kulit wajah gadis itu tersobek- sobek dengan mengerikan. Ia menjerit kesakitan.

"A-a-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pisaunya tidak berfungsi!"

"Itu karena kau memakainya dengan keserakahanmu."

Sesosok wanita muncul dari bilik toilet. Wanita dengan kulit hitam dan rambut keunguan.

"Tidak… Tidak…. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Toushiro!"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Kau hanya mengatasnamakan dirinya atas kegelapan dalam dirimu."

Hinamori meringis. Kulit wajahnya terkelupas, memperlihatkan susunan otot- otot wajahnya. memperlihatkan daging- daging berwarna kemerahan yang menutupi tengkoraknya.

"Kau yang sekarang, tak lebih dari manusia serakah yang menginginkan kesempurnaan."

"TIDAK! Ini semua untuk Toushiro!"

"Begitukah? Lalu apa kau pikir, ia senang dengan dirimu yang seperti ini?"

_Handphone_ Hinamori bordering. Nampak sebuah pesan yang ditujukan padanya.

Yoruichi mengambil _Handphone_ tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_"Maaf Momo._

_Aku bukannya ingin kembali pada Rukia._

_Aku bersumpah padamu, aku mencintaimu, bukan lagi dirinya._

_Aku menyukai kesederhanaanmu, aku menyukai dirimu yang selalu tersenyum lembut padaku._

_Dan aku merindukanmu yang hanya menjadi milikku._

_Entah mengapa, semakin hari walau kau semakin cantik, kau seakan lupa padaku._

_Kau semakin meninggalkanku._

_Maaf Momo._

_Mungkin ini akhir dari kita berdua._

_Maafkan aku."_

Yoruichi mengakhiri deklamasi tersebut dan menatap Hinamori.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…."

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kecantikanmu membuatmu buta akan ketulusan cintamu sendiri. Sekarang, aku datang kesini untuk menagih pembayaran atas pisau itu."

"A-apa?"

Yoruichi menyeringai.

"Pembayaran dari setiap barang yang ada ditoko kami adalah nyawa, dan kini aku meminta nyawamu untuk membayar kecantikan yang telah kau miliki selama ini."

Wanita itu menyudutkannya.

Hinamori terjebak.

_"Itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk masuk ke neraka._

_Jangan salahkan iblis yang merayumu,_

_mereka hanya menjalankan hal yang telah menjadi tugas mereka._

_Jadi tersenyumlah._

_Itu bukan tempat yang terlalu buruk, kok."_

"AAAAAAAA!"

-TBC-

* * *

Akhirnya apdet juga ini fic =w=

So? lu ga mesti salto,

lu cuma perlu ngereview fic gue *plak!

maksudnya Review please minna-san :D


End file.
